gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween: The Videogame
Halloween is an interactive survival horror game for the PlayStation 4. Gameplay Throughout the course of the game, the player controls six characters Dr Samuel Loomis, Laurie Strode, Annie Brackett, Lynda Klok, Lindsey Wallace and Judith Myers. During the game, players make decisions to save a character. Gameplay focuses on exploration, quick time events and finding clues. Plot On October 31, 2000, the player controls Judith Myers. After having sex with her boyfriend, Daniel Hodges. Afterwards, Daniel goes missing and Judith searches the house for him. She finds his body, before being chased by an unseen person that eventually kills her. The killer turns out to be Judith's brother, Michael Myers. Fifteen years later, On October 28, 2015, Michael Myers escapes from Smith's Grove Sanitarium, leaving it a bloodbath. Dr Loomis (the player character) investigates the bodies and clues, before following Michael to Haddonfield. The next day, five friends, Laurie Strode (the player character), Annie Brackett, Lynda Klok, Bob Simms and Paul are stalked by Michael Myers. At night, Laurie is babysitting Tommy Doyle. Annie, who is supposed to be babysitting Lindsay Wallace, gets Laurie to look after her, so she can have sex with Paul. At Annie's house, Annie and Paul are about to have it on but Paul is attacked by Michael Myers who drags him off. Annie (player character) chases after Paul and depending on the path she chooses, either finds Paul dead or barely alive. If Paul is alive, it turns out Michael was luring Annie out and he attacks her, forcing her to escape. Annie finds Dr Loomis looking for Michael. Loomis tells Annie to stay away. Annie suspects Loomis is the killer and the following day, warns Laurie, Annie and Bob. Annie then goes to Smith's Grove Sanitarium, now a crime scene, to investigate. In Smith's Grove, Annie learns about Michael Myers, Judith Myers, Loomis' work, Dr Wren, Cynthia Myers, the Cult of Thorn, Michael's ancestry and the Curse of Thorn. Tommy (player character) and Lindsey check out the old Myers house where they find a spirit board. Later that night, Tommy and Lindsey are babysat by Laurie (player character). Laurie, Tommy and Lindsey use it to communicate with Judith's spirit who tells them about Michael. Lindsey is kidnapped by Michael. Laurie looks for Lindsey and is attacked by Michael. Laurie either escapes or is captured. Lynda and Bob go to have sex but are attacked by Michael who kills Bob. Tommy (player character) and Lindsey go look for Laurie in the Myers house where they encounter Michael who kills Lindsey. Annie (player character) goes to Laurie's house to provide the clues she found in Smith's Grove but Laurie is missing. Annie either finds Laurie in Annie's house or captive in the Myers, depending on whether Laurie had escaped him earlier. Either way, they go to save Tommy who is being held in the Myers house. In the Myers house they encounter Dr Wren who explains that he and Michael are part of the Cult of Thorn and that Judith, Daniel, Paul, Bob and Lindsey were killed as part of a ritual. Laurie and Annie knock Dr Wren out and leave him tied up. Lynda (player character) finds Dr Loomis and they are attacked by Michael. Loomis is unable to hold Michael off and he chases after Lynda. Depending on the player's actions, Lynda either escapes or is killed by Michael. If Lynda escaped, she flees to Laurie's house where Laurie, Annie, Tommy and Lindsey have hidden. Loomis comes in and tells them about Michael Myers. Loomis (player character) goes to the Myers house to interrogate Wren who Laurie, Annie, Tommy and Lindsey had left there. Michael kills Wren and attacks Loomis. Loomis either escapes back to Laurie's house or is killed by Michael. The next day, Laurie (player character) and Annie return to Smith's Grove to look for more clues. They are attacked when Michael releases several patients who have been brainwashed by Wren, just like Michael was. Laurie is forced to kill several patients and destroy Smith's Grove in order to escape with Annie. That night, Annie (player character) gets a tape from Michael, revealing he has her father Sheriff Brackett (Michael doesn't say anything, he just shows her dad) in a house next to the Myers house. If Annie goes there, she finds Brackett dead and is killed by Michael. Michael then attacks Laurie (player character). If Laurie found out that she is Michael's sister, Cynthia, she can convince him to stop. Otherwise, Michael kills Laurie. If Michael is told that Laurie is his sister, he kidnaps her instead. If Loomis, Annie or Lynda are alive, they go to the Myers house to rescue Laurie. Michael has the survivors from Smith's Grove with him. The survivors then confront Michael and the other killers and blow up the house. If Loomis, Annie and Lynda all died, Laurie remains captive and is brainwashed into the Cult of Thorn. Clues Characters * Michael Myers * Tommy Doyle * Laurie Strode * Annie Brackett * Dr Samuel Loomis * Lynda Klok * Sheriff Leigh Brackett * Dr Wren * Lindsey Wallace * Bob Simms * Paul * Judith Myers * Daniel Hodges Trophies Notes Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games